robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RLN Network
RLN Network is a television and film group owned by Ellen13A, with 27 Discord Server members and 20 Roblox group members. History The idea of a Robloxian television network came in December 2018 after a partnership with Roblox users Ellen13A and 100youtubesubsc, Ellen created a Discord Server later that month named “The Ellen Show Robloxia“, along with a Roblox group in early-January 2019. In February 2019, Ellen had changed the name of the group to ROBLOX LIVE NOW (RLN for short) This was to reflect the focus on other shows instead of The Ellen Show. Later that same month, she changed the name to Roblox Local News, to reflect its focusing on news and Information across ROBLOXia and around the world, RLN News bulletins are filmed at RNC Central. 2019 Discord server raid. On the morning of April 21, 2019 (8:55 AM USA Eastern time) haters of Ellen13A, such as ittrgrey and MBCNetworkSpanish, joined the server, along with another Swedish discord User, who kept telling people to speak Swedish, Here’s how it went: RBC and Ittrgrey joined the server, Ittr had told YT to subscribe to a channel he doesnt watch, Later, the raid escalated to the point where patrykkanik leaked YT‘s location, claiming he lives in Maryland/MD. RBC had told YT to use Google Translate to admit he scammed for free robux, and also said he was underage for Discord. Later, after tons of hate messages and YouTube memes, the fight calmed down, with Ellen saying that she could talk a little Swedish, saying “hej nej och hejda” or “hey no and stop” in English. A user named steven1111 also provided some Roblox music IDs, which Ellen rejected. List of shows filmed by RLN: * Today with Ellen * Tonight with Ellen (evening version of Today) * The Ellen News (only lasted for 3 episodes, one of them being private on YouTube due to hate, but became public again in late-June.) * Up Late (7 episodes filmed, with one having a fill-in host. * Rise & Shine * This Afternoon With Shaw (hosted by ShawtheRobloxian, coming soon) * The Ellen13A show (taking place in the Jonathanroxcp set, with the in-studio TV screens being changed to show a Ellen logo.) * RLN News (2 episodes, with one being a behind-a-green-screen version, more episodes can be found on Ellen’s YouTube channel. * This Time (lost show, evidence being a preview show on 100youtubesubsc’s YouTube channel * The Nightly Show (cancelled after show’s filming studio was closed down) * Lovely Talks (coming soon) All shows are either filmed in RTVS studios, OBC studios, or Ellen’s own studios. July 2019 owner hiatus On July 17, 2019, Ellen13A had took a break from Roblox after moving to a new parental family the day before, On the 23rd of that month a extremely short Today show was released on the RLN YouTube channel, saying that the company is taking a break which was also a reason she wasn’t uploading any videos two weeks before. Trivia * The owner of RLN itself used to be the group holder for another iteration of the RLN Roblox group until July 2019, when a new version of the group by UnnamedGecko was created. The old group has been transferred over to 100youtubesubsc, Ellen13A wanted it back but after realizing she doesnt have Builders Club membership anymore, this was scrapped. * 100youtubesubsc was banned from the RLN Discord Server after a user named Toasty603 (GamingTrainHub954 in Roblox) gained unauthorized access to the servers management panel (audit logs, roles, channels) etc. and IP-banned the user from the server, It was proven a IP ban after Ellen13a DM’ed 100youtubesubsc 3 invite links to the server which all turned up as invalid invites/expired invites. As 100youtubesubsc is banned from Discord now, he may be let back into the server once he creates his new account. As of July 28, 2019. 100youtubesubsc has now been unbanned from the server by Ellen13A.